


Mourning For Love & Hate

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Issues, Sibling Bonding, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Klaus muses to his brother's about their mother's death, and their severed connection to their father.





	Mourning For Love & Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So, I really like the brotherly aspect with these three, not so much with Luther. But just the way they were growing up, and Five being an old man in a thirteen year old body. I love their scenes together, and Klaus somewhat protecting Five, and Diego protecting Klaus. I just, I love them. :D I want to write more with these three, and possibly more scenes with their sisters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative

He didn’t have time to process it, but finally the world had stilled and the silence caught up to him. He clenched and unclenched his fingers at his sides, taking a trembled breath before walking towards the blond haired woman.

“Klaus!”

He stopped, glancing down the hall at Five who was walking towards him. Always wearing this determined look in his eyes, in his stride, since he returned from the future.

“What?” he asked, rubbing his forehead.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Wait,” Klaus raised his hand, ignoring Five’s furrowed brows, “wait, I want to ask _you_ something.” He turned toward the woman sitting on the couch down the hall from them. Five looked, his posture didn’t change, nor did his facial features as he turned back to Klaus.

“You got to be kidding me, Klaus.”

Klaus brought both hands out in front of him. “Come on, Five, I’m sure at some point in the future, you missed mommy tucking you in, feeding you, holding you, and—”

“No,” Five answered, almost on the edge of glaring, “I did not miss those things from when I was a child.”

“Right, I mean after awhile, I even forget to cover myself when I was going to sleep,” Klaus dropped his hands to the side, chuckling, “you know, when I remembered to sleep at all.”

Five rolled his eyes and looked back toward their mother. “Do you even feel anything for her?” he asked, walking over to Grace.

“I mean, she’s the only mother I know of,” Klaus said, following after him. “But I know some women who like the title.”

“Yeah, I didn’t need to know that,” Five said, waving his hand at him. He stared at Grace, frowning at her tilted head and stiff posture. “I knew even when I was kid that she was nothing more than a robot deemed to care for us because dad didn’t want too. It was also so we weren’t as messed up, but that didn’t stop dad from treating us the way he did, right?”

Klaus shrugged. “I guess so. Mom did her best, but it’s because dad wired her to be like that. At least that’s what Vanya says. I wasn’t in the right mind to consider what was happening when I saw her the first time, but now that I look at her…”

It was artificial. His feelings towards Grace, he knew they were only meant so he could feel some kind of comfort growing up, but he knew better as an adult. Not like he ever missed her.

“Heard you voted so she wouldn’t be…” Five gestured at their mom.

Klaus frowned. “Luther’s an asshole.”

Five chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. “And that’s it? No mommy issues?”

Klaus sneered at Five’s patronizing tone. “I’m sure when you got stuck in the future, you called out for dear old dad as if he’s about to come and save you.” He scoffed, ignoring Five’s heavy glare. “At least even in your lowest moment, you could be as delusional as the rest of us.”

“We grew up,” Five snapped.

Klaus laughed, stepping back as Five turned his body towards him. “Might have to look in the mirror, little Five.”

“Don’t call me that!”

An arm wrapped around Klaus’s shoulder, making him suck in a breath as he turned his head to Diego standing beside him, smiling at Five. “What are you two doing?”

“Klaus decided to be more of a nuisance today,” Five said, his glare still quite prominent.

“Hey, I was just telling Five that even though we lost dad, and unfortunately, mom has also passed in her own way,” Klaus felt the slightest tension in Diego’s arm, “I think he should stop denying that he needed them as much as we did.”

“Not like dad ever cared,” Diego said, letting go of Klaus and walking over to their mother.

Five turned and looked at Diego. “And you think mom is any different? She’s a machine meant to—”

“She feels something for us,” Diego touched Grace’s hand, and Klaus isn’t surprised to see how gentle he is, but there’s also a raw pain on his face before he forced himself to look away. “She’s close to a mother that we could ever come across, not like our real mother’s cared enough.”

“Hey, if an old dude came up to me, asking for my first born child,” Klaus laughed while his brother’s glares deepened, “I think I would give them up for the cash.”

“Of course you would,” Five shook his head, before glancing at Grace. “I did think about her at some point, but I had other things to focus on.”

“Honesty is the first step out of denial,” Klaus took quick strides to Five who didn’t react quick enough before he was enveloped in Klaus’s arms, caressing a hand against Five’s brown hair. “You’re finally seeing the light, my dear little brother.”

Five grunted, and then he teleported out of Klaus’s arms and appeared a few feet behind him. Klaus arched a brow, smiling at him. “I’m not your _little_ brother, do I always have to remind you guys I’m older than you!”

Klaus shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m considered above you, which makes me your older brother.”

Diego shook his head at both of them. “Does it really matter at this point?”

“No,” Klaus said, grinning. He only wanted to get under his brother’s skin, and Five is a bit uptight, making it too easy to do so. Diego on the other hand, let things slide without fault, which also allowed Klaus to bum rides off of him in the back of his car.

“Whatever, I have things to do,” Diego said, walking past Klaus and Five and headed for the steps.

“I do too,” Five said, “and since you’re not going to be any help, I think I’ll go it alone.” And he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Klaus clicked his tongue as he stood in the hall now that both of his brothers were gone. He turned toward Grace and sat down beside her, letting out a sigh as everything he thought and felt seemed to deflate.

“Too many things happened at once,” he told her, looking down at his hands, “I guess seeing you like this seemed right after what I witnessed, like it was bound to happen one way or another. I wonder what you would say if I told you what happened.” Klaus glanced at her. “I know you would be there, more than dad ever been, I guess for years I was trying my hardest to find a part of me that was missing.”

Klaus was hesitant, but he inevitably touched her hand. “I’m sorry, mom.” He got up and walked away, feeling as empty as the house felt with its creaking walls and clean floors, dust motes floating in the air as he headed for the lounge.

“Alcohol isn’t going to do anything,” Ben said once Klaus sat down.

“Doesn’t matter,” Klaus told him, “all it has to do is keep me occupied, away from those little thoughts and emotions inside my head, in my chest. To keep it all at bay, I need to grieve for the people I lost.”

Ben frowned at him. “I’m sorry, Klaus, for what happened.”

Klaus nodded, pouring his glass. “Maybe after a few glasses, I’ll feel better.”

Maybe he was in more in denial than Five, hiding behind jokes and smiles, while inside his chest was caving and creating a deep dark hole he couldn’t fill. Not when his own hands felt dry with blood, and tears burned the edges of his eyes.

“I’ll feel a lot better after this,” Klaus said to himself, like a promise that tasted as raw and harsh as a lie. He downed the alcohol and refilled the glass. And he was almost desperate as he said, “I need to feel better, just a little better.”

He wiped away stray tears before downing the second glass.


End file.
